Stars Hollow Bound
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: 16 year old Rory lives her her Mum in England and is going to visit her dad Luke and big 17 year old brother Liem'William' in Stars Hollow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Lorelai walk's into Rory's room and see's her packing her suitcase.

''hey sweetie you ready to fly back across the pond and see your dad and Liem?'' Lorelai asks her

''you mean dad and Will and yea I am and Liem hate's the name and being called Liem.'' Rory tells her ''what since when?'' Lorelai asks her

''since he told me he hate's being called Liem he told me it's so cutsey wootsie and little boyish and the only person he allow's to call him Liem is you and he is not a baby anymore mom he is 17.'' Rory tells her

''yes I know sorry I guess I have just gotten used to calling him that since he was a baby so are yousure you have enough warm clothe's packed so that you will be warm enough?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes I do.'' Rory tells her

''because you know it's cold there just like here but colder than it is here.'' Lorelai tells her

''yes I know Mum I have been there before.'' Rory tells her

''so are you sure that you want me to go because I don't have to and I can always just stay here with you.'' Rory tell's her

''no I'll be fine go have fun and see your dad and Liem it's his turn to have you for a while.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thank's for letting me do this Mum.'' Rory tells her and hug's her

''sure anytime my pleasure just becareful and call me when you get there okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''I will.'' Rory tells her and kisses her cheek

''okay well I'm going to go and shower sweetie then we can get going.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and finish's packing.

Lorelai leaves the room and goes upstair's to shower and get ready to take Rory to the airport. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening Lorelai is dropping Rory off at the airport and saying goodbye to her

''hey are yousure you have enough money for thing's you may need to get when you get there?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes Mum.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

They call for Rory's flight.

''okay that's me I should get going.'' Rory tells her

''okay come here.'' Lorelai tell's her and pull's Rory into her and hug's her tightly.

''give your dad and Liem a hug and kiss for me and tlel them that I said Hi.'' Lorelai tell sher

''okay I will bye Mum.'' Rory says

''bye sweet's.'' Lorelai says and watches her walk to the gate and hand her ticket to the lady.

Rory turn's around and waves.

Lorelai waves and smiles back and watches Rory walk down the terminal to gt on her plane and leave's the airport once she can't see Rory anymore and get's in her jeep and drive's to the Inn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning in Stars Hollow Luke wakes up at 5:30 and goes downstairs to turn everything on and open the diner then goes back upstair's at 7:30 to wake William up.

''Will time to get up.'' he shakes him awake

''ugh no dad too early.'' he says like a typically grumpy teenager in the morning and looks at the clock and put's his pillow over his head

''I worked late and closed for you last night while you went out with that woman I should be getting the day off.'' William tells him

''yes I know I'm sorry but we are swamped tomorrow and I have to go and pick up Rory at the airport I promise you can sleep in and have the day off tomorrow and she's not just that woman she has a name and her name is Nicole and she is my girlfriend and I love very very much now get up and get dressed and go downstair's you've got 10 minute's.'' Luke tells him and grab's his key's and wallet and leaves the apartment and dinfer and hop's in his truck and head's to the airport in Hartford to pick up Rory. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the airport Luke and Rory find each other when she get's off the plane.

''hey kido!'' he calls out toher

''Dad!'' she run's over to him and jump's into his arm's and hug's him tight.

Luke pick's her up and hug's her tight.

''finally!'' she says

''how are ya sweetie?'' he asks her

''I'm good.'' she says happily

Luke put's her down.

''so how's everyone and everything in the hollow?'' she asks him

''come on let's go get your bag's and head home and I will tell you everything in the truck.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and follow's him to go get her bag's.

They go out to the parking garage and get her bag's in the truck and get in the truck and start heading away from the airport. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the truck

''so how are you and Will?'' Rory asks him

''we're good.'' he tells her

''that's goo.d'' she says

''yea and how is your mom

''she's great.'' Rory tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''so does Lane still live in the Hollow?'' Rory asks him

''she does yea.'' Luke tells her

''good I think I'm going to go and visit her after I get unpacked and settled in.'' she tell's him

''I think that's a great idea I think she would greatly appreciate you visiting and seeing you.'' he tells her

''I relaly miss her living all the way in London.'' she tells him

''yea I bet you do is she stil your best friend?'' he asks her

''oh yea she will always be my best friend no matter what that sisterly friendship bond will never break us apart no matter how far we live from each other.'' she tell's him

''good that's good.'' he tell's her

''yea it is good.'' she says and smiles

''god it's so cold.'' she says and tries to get warm

''yea I know it's winter here and the heat in my truck doesn't wory very well sorry.'' he tells her

''that's okay.'' she tells him and just watches out the window quitely.

A little while later they get closer to the Stars Hollow exit and he pull's off the off ramp and pull's into Stars Hollow.

''Home!'' he says

Rory just smiles and watches as he pull's up to the front of the diner and turn's the truck off and get's out and start's grabbing her bag's from the back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory walk's into the diner and William see's her ''Rory hey!''he says and comes over to her and hug's her tightly

''hey Will.'' she says and hug's him back.

''how are ya babe?'' he asks her

''hey Will you want to helpu s with her bag's please?'' Luke asks him

''oh yea sure dad.'' he takes a bag from his hand.

''so how are ya doing how's Mom?

''I'm great and she's great.'' she tells him

''good so are ya hungry you must be hungry after traveling all night.'' he asks her

''yea alittle.'' she tell's him

''come on.'' he says and takes her bag's over to the stair's.

''okay.'' she says and follow's him upstair's into Luke's apartment.

''so you want some pancakes?'' he asks her

''oh yes please with bacon, egg's, and toast.'' she tells him

''okay pancake's,bacon,egg's and toast it is.'' he says and smiles at her

she smiles back at him

''come on let's go back down to the diner.'' he tell sher

''okay.'' she says and follow's him back down to the diner and sit's at the counter and watches him while he make's her breakfast. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''you want cheese in your egg's?'' he asks her

''yes please.'' she tells him

''coffee?'' he asks her

''you rememberd I'm flattered yes please.'' she tell's him

''some thing's about you stick he get's her a cup and pour's her some and give's it to her.

''mmm still good.'' she says after she takes a sip.

''your welcome.'' he says and smiles at her

''so how's living in London?'' he asks her

''it's fine it sucks it's just like living here it's cold and dreary all the time.'' she tells him

''that suck's so Mom has her own Inn now/'' he asks her

''um she does yea.'' she tells him

William keep's chatting her with.

''hey Will how about a raise?'' Luke asks him

''sorry dad.'' he says and get's back to work around the diner and serve's Rory her breakfast.

''thank you.'' she says

''welcome.' he says

Rory just watches him walk around the diner with plate's of food. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will comes back behind the counter.

''hey so how is your breakfast good?'' he asks her

''very good thank you.'' Rory says

''good I'm glad more coffee?'' he asks her

''Please'' she says and pushes her cup toward's him

Will fill's her cup and pushes it back to her.

''thank you.'' she says

''your welcome.'' he says and smiles at her and gently puts his hand on her's on the counter.

Rory just smiles at him.

''so you call mom yet?'' he asks her

''no not yet I will after I finish breakfast when I go back upstair's.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and wipe's the counter with his rag then get's back to work around the diner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Rory finish's her breakfast she goes upstair's and unpack's and finally lay's down on her bed and call's Lorelai.

''Hello?'' Lorelai answer's

''hey Mum.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie how are thing's did you get to your dad's ok?'' she asks her

''oh yea I did.'' Rory tel's her

''how was the flight not too bad?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not to bad at all.'' Rory tells her

''oh good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so how are your dad and brother?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh they're good.'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''actucally William wanted to make me breakfast right away and made sure that I ate he made me pancake's,egg's,toast,bacon, and coffee.'' Rory tell's her

''oh good so you didn't starve I'm glad that he fed you and made you eat.'' Lorelai tell's her

''yea he is a great big brother.'' Rory tells her

''well I'm glad that he is such a great big brother in taking care of you.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea he really is.'' Rory says and smiles 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''so what are you doing today sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well I was thinking that I would sleep for a few hours then shower and change then go to Lane's and spend the day with her.'' Rory tell sher

''oh that sound's fun I bet she will be excited to see you.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea she will be.'' Rory tell's her

''so was your dad happy and excited to see you?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea he really was I think he really missed me.'' Rory tells her

''good I think he missed you too.'' Lorelai tells her

''were you sleeping?'' Rory asks her

''no just watching a moving and eating take out.'' Lorelai tels her

weird!'' Rory says

''what's weird?'' Lorelai asks her

''that I just ate breakfast and you are eating dinner then gettting ready to go to bed.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai laugh's ''yea.'' she says

''did you go to work today?'' Rory asks her

''I did yea.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good did you have a good day?'' Rory asks her

''I did yes.'' Lorelai tels her

''good that's good.'' Rory says in a tired tone

''yea you getting tired?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm getting there jet lag is really kicking my a-.'' Rory says and Lorelai cut's her off

''ok whoa hunnie get some sleep and have a good day with lane I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I will goodnight Mum I love you.'' Rory tells her

Rory hang's up and fall's asleep for a while. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory wakes up a little while later and looks around and rub's her eye's and sit;s up then get's up slowly and find;s her change of clothes and grab's her shower stuff and goes into Luke;s bathroom to take a shower and changes then goes back downstair;s into the diner.

''hey sweetie how are you doing and feeling?'' Luke asks her

''I'm feeling and doing ok actucally I guess slept a little bit leg lagged a little but I'll be back

''ok are you hungry kido?'' Luke asks her

''just a little I'll grab a donut to go.'' she tells him and grab's a donut out of the donut case.

''ok sweetie have fun at Lane's.'' Luke tells her

''I will.'' she tells him and leaves the diner

Luke just watches her go. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Rory get's to Lane's she knock's on the door and Lane open's it.

''Rory! she hug's her tight

''boy these small town's are mighty friendly these day's.'' Rory says

''come on in.'' Lane tell's her

''okay thank's.'' Rory walk's in

Lane shut's the door.

''come on let's go upstair's.'' Lane tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and follow's her upstair's into her bedroom and into her closet and lane shut's the door's.

''sit sit.'' Lane tells her

''okay.''Rory says and sit's down.

''so hey your back from London what are you doing here?'' Lane asks her

''yea I am and visiting my dad and brother for winter break.'' Rory tells her

''is your mom here?'' Lane asks her

''no just me she had to work but she just had to stay back this time

''that sucks.'' Lane says

''yea it does suck Mia needed her help at the Inn so she just couldn't get away.'' Rory tell's her

''so how's school over in London is it different from here?'' Lane asks her

''it's fine and a little bit I don't think they have 11th or 12th or maybe just 12th grade because it is considered university.'' Rory tell's her

''that is different but cool so do you think that you are going to go to university?'' Lane asks her

''oh yea maybe if I don't move back here to Stars Hollow to finish high school properly and go to 11th and 12th grade with you then go to university at the proper time.'' Rory tell's her

''really so does this mean would move back here to the State's what about your mom?'' Lane asks her

''I can handle it I'll be fine and plus I don't want my dad to be lonely when Will goes off to university inthe fall.'' Rory tell's her

''well that's very nice of you to do.'' Lane tell's her

''yea it is.'' Rory says 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''I don't think that your dad is going to be lonely anytime soon.'' Lane tell's her

''what? what are you talking about?'' Rory question's her

''well I was going to tell you when I finally got to see you.'' Lane tell's her

''tell me what?'' Rory asks her

''well babe your dad has a girlfriend and has been dating her for a while now.'' Lane tell's her

''what who is she is she nice?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know I've never met her but they are always holding hand's and kissing and it's discusting.'' Lane tell's her

''oh well is she pretty?'' Rory asks her

''well yea I would say so.'' Lane tell's her

''do you think that they belong together and are happy together?'' Rory asks her

''I would say they are happy together but they definitly do not belong together.'' Lane tell's her

''okay I have to go.''Rory tell's her

''I'm sorry if I upset you please don't be upset.'' Lane tell's her

''I'm not upset I'll call you later.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lane says

Rory leave's Lane's closet and house and then goes to the bookstore to look around and calm down a little bit before she goes back to the diner. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back at the diner Rory walk's in.

''hey kido how was Lane's your home early?'' Luke asks her

Rory just glares at him.

''sweetie what's a matter?'' he asks her

Rory just run's past him and run's to the stair's and Luke run's after her.

''Rory!'' Luke says

Rory run's up the stair's and Luke run's after her and she slam's the apartment door in his face.

Luke open's and goes over to the side of the bed and sit's down where she is crying and rub's her back.

''NO STOP YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!'' she yell at and pull's away's from him

''ugh Lane told you I'm sorry I wanted to tell you I was going to tell you I was going to wait until I got a sit minute to sit down and tell you and talk to you about it.'' Luke tell's her

''NO Dad just go away and leave me alone and give me some time!'' she yell's at him

''okay fine.'' he get's up and leave's his apartment and goes back downstair's into the diner. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Will comes into the diner.

''hey dad where's Rory?'' Will asks him

''oh upstair's she found out about Nicole and she's really upset.'' he tell's him

''oh boy okay.'' he says and rub's upstair;s into the diner and goes over to the bed and see's her crying.

''oh baby baby baby shh it's okay.'' he tell's her and pull's Rory into him and just hold's her while she cries it out.

''you didn't tell me daddy was dating why didn't you tell me?'' she asks him

''oh baby I'm so I'm so so sorry.'' he tell's her and kisses her head and continue's to hold her until she is done and finished crying.

''you ok?'' he asks her

Rory just nods.

''we okay?'' he asks her

''we're fine great actucally.'' she tell's him

''good.'' Will says

''you've been the best a great big brother the best big brother that a girl for hope for you've done nothing but love,feed, and take care of me since I've been here.'' she tell's him

''of course I love you you are my little sister you mean the world to me and I will always be your supportive and over protective big brother.'' he tells her

''thank's.'' Rory says and hug's him.

''that's that smile I know and love.'' he says

Rory just smiles 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''I guess I just thought that daddy wouldn't date anyone again after mom.'' Rory tell's him

''you honestly thought that date wouldn't date anyone because you are his little girl and come first and are the most important girl in his life?'' he asks her

''well yea exactly.'' she tell's him

''if she's gonna be in his life now then he won't want to spend anytime with me while I'm here.'' she tell's him

''oh come on Rory you know that is not true dad would never do that to you and I know the exact reason that you are here because you knew or found out about dad's girlfriend from mom and you are here to break them up and try and get mom and dad back together again when honestly believe that they love each other anymore.'' Will tell's her

''mom loves dad very much she is madly in love with him still Will I know it do you know what it's like for me when she cries and I can't give her that same support and comfort like dad does it is hell for me to watch her go through this stupid seperation.'' she tell's him

''come on Rory give it up.'' Will tell's her

''you know I always thought that Mom and I would move here or you and dad move to London to be with us and they can fall in love and get married again and we can finally be a real family.'' Rory tell's him

''well that'sa nice though but I doubt that's ever goig to happen.'' he tell's her

''well I wasn't exactly expecting that to come out of your mouth Will I though you would give me some support here Will and said that you would always support me and be on my side here Will.'' she get's angry with him

''well maybe since your getting mad and telling me all of this you should be discussing this with dad and let him know how you and mom feel and maybe he will call her and they will talk.'' he tell's her

''fine whatever Will.'' she says angrily

''okay I gotta get back to work here babe.'' he tells her and kisses her head

''fine bye.'' Rory says and watches him walk out of the apartment and go back down to the diner and lie's down and get's with Lorelai on the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lorelai pick's up her phone ''Hello?'' she says sleepily

''Mum did you know that dad is dating and has a girlfriend?'' Rory asks her

''ugh hunnie it's the middle of the night do we have to talk about this now it can't wait until tomorrow

''No it can't.'' Rory tell's her angrily

''ugh yes I did hunnie and I don't like talking about it and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want it to upset you and then have it upset me because you are upset.'' Lorelai tell's her

''well it's too late because I'm already upset.'' Rory tell's her

''wel I'm sorry babe I wish I was there to give you a hug.'' Lorelai tell's her

''ugh I'm just so.'' Rory says angrily

''sweetie I think that you are just over tired and jet lagged and need to sleep I know that mommy needs to sleep so you just need to talk to your dad and you guy's will get everything straightened out.'' Lorelai tell's her

''I don't know if I will even/ever talk to him again.'' Rory tell's her

''oh stoppit yes you will you love your dad.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay thank's mom.'' Rory says

''ok mommy's going to sleep now I love you babe get some sleep.'' Lorelai tell's her

''okay love you too bye Mum.'' Rory says and hang's up and closes her eye's 


End file.
